The Days Before
by Lux Aeterna714
Summary: "Death, which moves like air and shadows, strikes the limbs before the heart". This is the prophecy that the medicine cats received. Reedfire, a new warrior, and she can feel it. Everyone can. Something is coming. Something that will change the fate of everyone Something that'll tie everything together as they face what will change all of their fates. Forever.
1. Allegiances

Warrior Cats Allegiances

Clans live in a valley in the mountains, with a lake and streams dividing the four territories. Outside the valley entrance is a clearing and then a river, with woods and a twolegplace nearby. Following the river downstream, there is a underground opening that leads to the Moon Pond. The Gathering spot is an island in the lake that has a land bridge leading to it.

Riverclan: Territory of rivers and willows. Founder; River

Leader: Moss-star (formerly Mosswing); A large, dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Has 6 out of 9 lives. A fair and wise she-cat, she has had a troubled life. Former mate of Goldenstorm and also Hawk, a rogue who has since left the forest. She has three kits, all of which are in Riverclan with her. Moss-star is one of the most levelheaded, yet stubborn, cats in the clan, and thus Riverclan has had mostly peaceful times since she has become leader. She was a good warrior, though much better at hunting than at fighting. She has only ever had two apprentices, one of which has since passed from greencough, and the other being Waterbreeze. She doesn't want any more apprentices. She is worried about making her clan seem weak and taking care of her cats, but she does her best to fake confidence and make sure nobody can see how worried she actually is. Mocked by other clan leaders for letting so many rogues join her clan. (Had nine lives of patience, foresight, intuitiveness, enterprise, love, forgiveness, acceptance, compassion, and adaptability)

Deputy: Crowtalon; A responsible and witty tom, and Moss-star's oldest son. Very protective of his siblings, especially his younger sisters. A very intelligent cat, and a fighter. He has a hot temper, and tends to throw the first hit if he feels provoked. Moss-star worries that he will end up throwing the clan into war when he becomes leader, but he is trying to learn to control his emotions to avoid such a problem. He is willing to fight for the death for his clan, and nearly has. Became a warrior when he proved his bravery against a badger that was near the clan camp. He and his brother, Shadeclaw, go between being best friends or bitter enemies, depending on the situation. His father is the rogue Hawk, but not everyone in the clan knows this, though his pelt color makes it clear that Goldenstorm is not his father.

Medicine Cat: Sandflight; A long furred golden brown spotted tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and white toes on her front and back left and a white right paw. A whimsical and kindhearted cat, and known as one of the most beautiful cats in the clan. Very sweet, and hard to anger. A friend to all. She is known for handing out advice about friendship to the kits, apprentices and younger warriors, and for pulling them aside for a day every once in awhile to teach them about nature, medicine or Starclan. She loves to teach young cats, and cannot wait until a kit is born who wants to be a medicine cat apprentice. A former warrior, she realized soon after she got her warrior name where she was truly meant to be. She , like the other medicine cats, received the prophecy that said _Death, which moves like air, strikes the limbs before the heart_

Warriors:

Goldenstorm; A large long furred golden brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and muzzle. Moss-star's former mate and the mother of Sparrowpaw and Reedfire, present mate of Palefang. A relaxed and loyal tom, who wants what is best for those he loves. Left the clan for a little while before coming back, bringing the rogue Vine with him, and her son, Shadow. He is a humorous cat and a gentle giant. Tries his best to make sure his kits know that he is always there for them, and also does his best to make things between him and Moss-star less tense and awkward when the two need to talk.

Palefang; A lithe pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes, a former rogue. Snippy and stubborn, she is a former rogue who met Goldenstorm when he left the clan. She had been alone with her young son, Shadow, at the time, after having left Shadow's father. She took a while to train in the ways of a warrior, but has since become an average warrior. She does not like Moss-star, and will at times flat out refuse to speak to her.

Darkwind; A small, thin black tom, son of Palefang and an unknown rogue, Darkwind is a former rogue himself. A fiery spirited tom, he makes up for what he doesn't have in strength with his speed. The unofficial messenger of the clan when there are any border fights. He took a while to train as a warrior, due to not doing so well at fighting, and being too impatient to get hunting down correctly. As often wished to know who his father his, but also scared of finding out that he is a bad cat.

Mudfoot; A long furred and messy furred dark brown spotted tabby tom with amber eyes, and a former Shadowclan warrior. He has never stated exactly why he joined Riverclan, other than a vague statement about how his hearts belongs with the water. He is a relaxed tom who loves to spend his days swimming, but also argumentative with certain cats. He picks fight with Reedfire, as he enjoys seeing her get riled up. Despite this, the two are somewhat friends, and help each other out if the other needs it. He still talks to his friends from Shadowclan at the Gatherings, despite the worries of some cats who think his loyalty may be divided. He doesn't particularly care, as he knows where his heart and loyalty lies. Parent's back in Shadowclan.

Shadeclaw; A large black tom with amber eyes. He is battle-scarred, due to his battle ready personality. An aggressive cat with a quick temper and sharp claws. He is an excellent warrior and was considered by many to be top choice for deputy when Moss-star's former deputy, Ravenstrike, was killed in battle. However, he was considered to hardheaded and argumentative to be a good leader. He picks fights and tries to annoy Reedfire and Crowtalon, though is kind and gentle to Sparrowpaw. Rowdy as an apprentice, that trait has lived on in him, and many mentors borrow him to fight with their apprentices, because he is known for not going too soft, but not being too vicious either. Stubborn to the end, he is a well-respected and well-liked tom in the clan. Mentor to Bluepaw.

Reedfire; A long furred dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, a white chest spot and a white front right paw. The daughter of Goldenstorm and Moss-star. A fiery and quick-tongued cat, she is known for being competitive, aggressive and sarcastic, with a mean streak and quick temper. Tries her best to keep her emotions under control. Self conscious and insecure, she does her best to be her best, including looking good and being liked, though her personality can make her attempts harder than they need to be. Despite her prickly ways, she has a good amount of friends and is loyal to them. She is an arguer, and this tends to get her in trouble with her mother, who, despite appearances, is just as stubborn. She is not afraid to call cats out when they are deliberately being annoying or about to make a dumb decision. Has a tendency to switch between stubborn and relaxed, she is an easily amused cat much of the time. Tries to remain levelheaded, aloof and cool, but her trait of speaking before she thinks and being emotional can get in the way of those intentions. A better fighter than hunter due to her impatient nature, though this seems to go away for the most part when in actual battle. Known more for being a muscle rather than a speedster.

Falconwing; A pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes, a former rogue. A relaxed cat with a very 'chill' attitude. Has a tendency to forget things like patrols. He came to Riverclan when he stumbled onto their territory, he became friends with Reedfire and her friends and asked if he could stay to train and become a warrior. He prefers to hunt rather than fight, which puts him at odds with the aggressive Reedfire. He enjoys teasing (or flirting with if they're females) his friends, but puts on a different attitude completely when around the senior warriors. Capable of being very polite, but can also be very rude. There are times when he acts younger than his actual age. Witty and sarcastic with a dash of cockiness, he is a talker and a social cat. Fast on his paws, and can go fast for long distances. Afraid of being disliked or an outcast. Parent's status unknown.

Blackfeather; A black she-cat with amber eyes. Gentle and kind to the end, her friendship with the not-so-gentle, not-so-kind (at least at first) Reedfire shocks some at first. Blackfeather considered being a medicine cat for a while, but decided that she wasn't good enough with blood and wounds for that lifestyle. Instead, she just avoids fighting as much as possible. She is a very polite young cat, and is well liked by the senior warriors. She takes the time to make conversation with them, even if there is no need for it. Very smart, she is great at giving advice to those in need. A great friend to many, and kind to all, even those she doesn't really like, though she doesn't really dislike anyone. Parent's have passed away.

Brightfrost; A ginger tabby and white (the white is on his stomach, neck and paws) tom with green eyes. He is a very aloof cat, with a standoffish personality. However, most of this is an act, and he is actually very compassionate and large-hearted. He takes measures to make sure that all the kits are having fun whenever times get hard, like whenever prey is scarce in leaf-bare. He is one of the more reliable cats in the clan, and is one of the cats Moss-star often sends on patrols to other clans whenever a message needs to be relayed to them. Doesn't like to go to Gatherings often, so he will volunteer to stay behind and watch the camp when they come up. Parent's have passed away. Parent's passed away.

Graystream; A long furred she-cat with green eyes with a pale gray underbelly and pale gray tabby stripes and noticeably long whiskers. Graystream was found as an abandoned kit without even a name. She was taken in by the clan and named by Whitefrost, who became something of a surrogate father to her. She enjoys teasing him and often engages practice fights with him. A pampered cat, she doesn't at all enjoy to fight, but if she does she prefers a sort of team approach to it. She enjoys grooming her fur and playing with her friends. Very kind and loving, with an immense love of relaxing and peaceful times. Loves to go to Gatherings, and is the main cat who keeps Brightfrost up to date on clan news. Parent's status unknown.

Willowblaze; Small golden brown she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes. A feisty she-cat, with a temper that can match Reedfire's, and picks far more fights than her. Very emotional, and passionate. She is a jumpy cat with boundless energy, who hates being left out of any games the younger cats play. Always tries her best and this contributes to her competitive, stubborn personality. She can often get on the nerves of others due to this. She is either liked or disliked as far as her reputation in the younger warriors goes. The senior warriors all like her for her kind and sweet temperament around them. She has far more spunk and talk than actual strength, and relies far more on speed when fighting than her actual strength. Parent's have passed away. Older sister of Littleleap, littermate of Maplesplash, Smallflame and Flamestep.

Flamestep; A very large ginger tom with pale, barely noticeable tabby stripes and green eyes. A young at heart and fun loving tom, and very talkative. He is not very agile or graceful, but is fast enough to make up for that, and has the strength for it too. He loves to spend his days in the woods with his friends. He has a young and slightly naïve personality. Hates missing out on anything fun in the clan, and tries to talk to everyone. Parent's have passed away. Older brother of Littleleap, littermate of Smallflame, Willowblaze, and Maplesplash.

Maplesplash; A ginger she-cat with a white tail tip and undertail and belly, along with a white neck and chin and blue eyes. A humorous she-cat with an energetic personality. She spends her free time with her friends, and/or swimming. She, unlike Reedfire or especially Willowblaze, knows when to back down from a fight. Has a dry sense of humor, or a wacky sense of humor, depending on her mood, which has a tendency to change quickly. It is easy to tell if she is in a bad mood, as she gets very quiet and slightly unresponsive unless really engaged by her friends. Loves to play fight, but doesn't actually enjoy real fights. Parent's have passed away. Older sister of Littleleap, and littermate of Smallflame, Flamestep and Willowblaze.

Smallflame; A small ginger tabby tom with a white chest and blue eyes. Smallflame is a violent (speaking) tom, though he is all talk. Unlike Willowblaze however, he doesn't pick fights, instead acting very laidback around others. Often thinks of strange and unconventional fighting moves that would almost never work in a real battle. Relies on his speed and dodging abilities whenever he does find himself in a fight. Due to his slightly lazy personality, he is not too well liked by a few of the senior warriors. He is a loud and sarcastic cat, though the latter is less pronounced for the most part. He was the one to find Falconwing and introduce him to the others. Parent's have passed away. Older brother of Littleleap, and littermate of Willowblaze, Flamestep and Maplesplash.

Beetlewhisker; A dry and witty long furred dark brown tabby she-cat. She is gentle in nature, though not in personality. She stays in the back whenever fights are going on, instead expressing her opinion later with her friends, once all the drama is over. A loyal friend, but she is not afraid to call them out on their stupid antics. She was the best friend of the late Hawkpaw, a young she-cat who left the clan to go to Fearclan, a makeshift clan of loners and rogues, a clan whose name does not really have anything to do with their actions, as they are good cats. Beetlewind is a perceptive cat, and can often get down to the roots of other cats behavior. Parent's have passed away. Littermate of Duskthorn. Younger sister of Nighthawk.

Waterbreeze; a pale blue gray she-cat with white paws and a white tail tip, and amber eyes. Mate of Nighthawk, and mother of Bluepaw. Mentor of Sparrowpaw. A quick yet quiet she-cat, she is a dutiful mother who believes in not sheltering her kids from the harshness of the world. She is very responsible, and, along with Brightfrost, is one of the most trusted cats in the clan. She is known for her sometimes brutal honesty and occasional bluntness. When she isn't being like that though, she is a calm warrior with a determined heart. She is driven to make sure that Bluepaw gets to grow up to be a warrior and have both of her parent's there with her when that day happens. Parent's have passed away.

Mistybrook; A shy and reserved she-cat with messy blue-gray fur and amber eyes. Very scarred from being born and raised in a war torn land. She was born in the mountains during the time of the war between the Tribe of Swift Rivers and the Renowa's, a group of rogues who traveled all over. She lost her brothers and best friend in the war, and was very nearly killed herself. She wandered over the clans land before being caught by a Riverclan patrol. She proved herself a brave warrior when she was in her first battle, with a unique and effective set of fighting skills. She is a dangerous foe in battle, and is known throughout the clans for being a stony and silent attacker. She comes off as cold and asocial, but in reality is just scarred and nervous around large groups of cats. However, her time with the clan has been helping her be calmer around the clans, and she has even begun to enjoy Gatherings. Mistybrook is very independent. Parent's have passed away.

Nighthawk; A large smoky gray tom with yellow eyes. A determined and loyal warrior known for his stable personality and trustworthiness. Mate of Waterbreeze and father of Bluepaw. Never really wanted kits, so his relationship with Bluepaw is slightly awkward, though there is no doubt that he loves her. He is not as protective of her as Waterbreeze is, though he understands his mate's fears, as her own parent's passed away before she was a warrior. Aloof towards his own younger siblings, Duskthorn and Beetlewhisker, though he is polite towards them if they do speak. Parent's have passed away.

Duskthorn; A long limbed black she-cat with amber eyes. A prickly and asocial she-cat who, while she can act the polite part, is not a social cat. She is loyal and talks with her friends but even then, she is one of the quieter ones. A smart cat, she makes sure to never get in the middle of arguments, and her calm nature is appreciated by the older warriors. She dislikes the total rule that leaders have over their clans and aspires to have the warrior code change to change that rule so that leaders do not have such control. She is a snippy cat with a dark, dry sense of humor and strange sense of justice that varies from situation to situation. Younger sister of Nighthawk and littermate of Beetlewhisker.

Littleleap; Small, very pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail tip. Very energetic, she hopes to live up to the expectations of her older siblings to be a brave and playful warrior. She is eager to prove herself as a warrior and hopes to one day even become leader of the clan. She is a 'go-with-the-flow' sort of cat, and this keeps her from getting in any arguments. She does not have the time for romance or kits, and instead intends to continue to train as a warrior to even further her skills. Though she knows that battles are bad, a part of her wants one so she can truly show that she is worthy of being a warrior.

Apprentices:

Bluepaw; A bouncy and naïve she-cat with blue-gray fur and yellow eyes. She still has yet to grasp the idea that the clans are enemies and has yet to drop her strong friendships with cats from the other clans. She is upset that her mentor is still wary of making her a warrior due to this, as she thinks the clans are silly for keeping things so strict. Is restless under her mothers rule, and, though she never says it, would prefer if her mother had the same distant yet loving role that her father had taken on.

Sparrowpaw; Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. A very kindhearted and energetic she-cat who loves training. She is a friend to all and is actually confused when somebody does not want to be her friend. She tends to get offended when this happens, though she tries not to show it. Is very proud of her parents and older siblings, and often tries to tag along with them. Is not in too much of a hurry to become a warrior.

Queens:

None at the moment

Elders:

Stormheart; Old gray tom with white paws and blue eyes. One of the oldest cats in the clans, and a former deputy. Retired before he could become leader. Known for his elaborate stories that he tells to the kits, some of the older warriors can be caught listening in to his tales. He often gives out advice even when it is not asked for, and is often caught in the woods, mourning his late mate, Gingerleaf.

Morningtail- Former medicine cat, a long limbed ginger she-cat with white paws, underbelly, undertail, tail tip and face, with green eyes with many scars and a missing left year. She is an adaptable and honest cat who hates to leave a job undone. She is loyal to the end and just as determined. She worries that she hasn't done enough to teach Sandflight, and often goes to the medicine den to give the younger cat some extra tips. She was hit by a car and took many moons to recover. Over her moons of healing, she decided that it was time for her to retire. She loves to see the kits come over to the elders den, and is loved by the apprentices because she will help them with their chores.

Shadowclan; Territory of pines and marsh. Founder; Shadow

Leader: Olivestar (formerly Olivenose); Dark gray she-cat with a short tail and green eyes, she is a former rogue and she came to Shadowclan when the former leader, Berrystar, was a new leader. She rose in the ranks, earned her warrior name, and eventually became a mentor. She is a dependable and wise cat, who takes the time out of her day to watch and give advice to the apprentices of her clan. She is aware of the resentment some of her own cats feel towards her due to her past as a rogue, but she brushes it off. Self confident in her skills, she willingly and regularly goes on patrols with her cats. She tends to stay out of the trouble of other clans, and will always try and find a peaceful way to settle issues with other clans. Has 9 out of 9 lives. (Got nine lives of resourcefulness, selflessness, bravery, responsibility, strength, loyalty, empathy, speed, and fast thinking)

Deputy: Palefur; A pale brown tabby she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes. A good and reliable warrior, Palefur is well respected by her clanmates, which is a big part of the reason that Olivestar picked her as deputy. She is a fair hunter, and excels far more in her fighting skills. Her one mate, her former apprentice Dovestrike, had passed away during the battle that killed the former deputy, Ivystreak. Palefur is a rather average warrior in temperament and personality, and is nervous yet willing to one day be leader.

Medicine Cat: Goldenheart; A golden brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle. A wise and witty she-cat, she is a natural leader, teacher and mother. She has no kits of her own, but in her mind, the whole clan is her kits, and she has no limit of motherly lectures and advice to give out. A skilled medicine cat, she is very willing to give tips and ideas to the other medicine cats, as she truly believes that their status as medicine cats goes above the rivalries of the clans. A social cat who loves to make conversation, she also teases the younger cats as a way of showing affection.

Warriors:

Starlingwing; Pale ginger she-cat, green eyes. Roseblossom's littermate

Ravenfeather; Small black she-cat, amber eyes

Slatepelt: Large, scarred silver tom, yellow eyes. A former rogue who met Olivestar and was allowed into the clan by her. Known for being quiet and intimidating, but a good cat and kind friend.

Roseblossom; long furred ginger she-cat, green eyes and Olivestar's former apprentice. Roseblossom is a generous and outgoing young cat. Starlingwing's littermate

Foxfang; Large brown tabby tom with amber eyes. A cocky yet surprisingly kind young cat. He has a mean streak, but also a considerate one, and shocks many when that nicer part of him shows for the first time. A friend/enemy of Reedfire, straight-up enemy of Willowblaze, though that is mainly on her side. Littermate to Hawkwind and Eagletalon.

Thornpelt; Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Shy around some, loud and confident around others. Quiet in comparison to his other friends. Insecure about his skills, and often asks for help/advice. In the past, would sometimes ask Reedfire to help him during the night by meeting by the lake, where the three tail length rule applied. Brackenclaw's littermate

Darkfire; A callous and quick tempered black and orange tortishell she-cat with green eyes who takes no prisoners. If she has a problem with you, she makes it very clear. Friend of Reedfire and her friends. Mentor to Larkpaw.

Brambleflame; A dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Darkfire's calmer best friend and sister. A passionate and determined young cat.

Brackenclaw; A small golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes. A spirited young cat who loves to tease others. A good apprentice, if a bit distracted and distracting. Goes out of his way to bother others. Thornpelt's littermate.

Marshtail; Brown tabby tom with a long tail and green eyes.

Leaf-flight; White she-cat with brown paws, tail, chest, back, lower ears, muzzle and blaze on face with blue eyes. Mentor to Icepaw.

Hawkwind; Brown tom with amber eyes. An intelligent and witty tom. Popular with the clan for his intelligent comments during discussions. One of the top apprentices, and a very skilled fighter. Littermate to Foxfang and Eagletalon.

Eagletalon; A small brown tabby tom with amber eyes. A skilled fighter despite his small sized, and with a spirit to match the largest of cats. Like Brackenclaw, loves to tease others, though sometimes takes to too far without realizing it.

Light-tail; A golden brown tabby tom with green eyes. A smart cat, a born leader. Even as a kit, many would speak not-so-jokingly of him being the future leader of Shadowclan. A rival to Reedfire, he is just as competitive and argumentative as her, but with better social skills and more outgoingness.

Brightcloud; Long furred ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail tip.

Sparrowstrike; small pale brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Fernwhisker; A small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mothblaze; A golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Frostpool; A long furred white she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices:

Icepaw; Small white tom with green eyes, with a personality to fit his name. Always calm and collected, he is the opposite of his rude and prone-to-outbursts sister

Larkpaw; Small pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. With a loud mouth, she tends to speak without thinking, and has gotten into trouble more than once due to this.

Queens:

Wrenwing; Small pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Fernwhisker, and mother of Marshtail's kits.

Hollykit; brown tabby she-cat

Scorchkit; pale ginger tabby tom

Seedkit; small pale ginger tabby she-cat

Elders:

Littlecloud; small white she-cat with green eyes

Frogfoot; Gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Daisyleaf; Pale ginger tabby she-cat with a long tail and yellow eyes

Forestclan: Territory; Woodlands, Founder; Forest

Leader: Honeystar (Honeyclaw); A golden brown she-cat with green eyes. She has just become the leader of Forestclan, after the former leader Darkstar was murdered in battle by his long time rival Antstar of Grassclan. Honeystar was a fierce and proud warrior who was not afraid of battle. Unlike her former leader, she would not throw herself into battle. However, she now plans on doing so if she feels it is necessary to overthrow Antstar. Honeystar cares deeply for her clan, and is willing to go to great lengths to protect it. She has also lost both of her parents and siblings, and her former mate. She has nine out of nine lives. (Got nine lives of patience, understanding, love, kindness, loyalty, ferocity, dependability, wisdom and protectiveness)

Deputy: Jayflight; Gray tom with green eyes. A brave and selfless tom who always tries to put the future of the young cats in the clan first.

Medicine Cat: Blackfang; Thin black tom with amber eyes. A sarcastic tom who is noticeably younger than the other medicine cats. Very smart. Was at first a warrior, but after the death of his friend decided to become a medicine cat. Known for being far more vicious and battle ready than the other medicine cats. Mentor to Pinepaw.

Warriors:

Hollyfeather; Long furred black she-cat, green eyes

Spottedwing: tortishell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Whiteflower; White she-cat with green eyes

Heatherbreeze; A small, long furred pale ginger she-cat. Very kind, and gentle hearted. Will avoid argument as much as she can.

Dappleleaf; White she-cat with ginger patches on her back and sides, and blue eyes.

Smokefang; A large gray tom with green eyes. Mentor to Oakpaw

Dustfoot; Golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Eveningbird; Small gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Dawnblaze; Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Gingerpelt; Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Shadefrost; Black tom, white underbelly and blue eyes

Snowfern; White she-cat, green eyes

Brightdawn; Ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Dustheart; Brown tabby tom with green eyes. Son of a former kittypet, who has tried time and time again to prove he earned his name as a warrior. Ambitious, and striving to become leader.

Thrushbreeze; Small gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Thistlefire; Small gray tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Oakpaw; Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Son of the late Lionwing (died in childbirth) and Pigeonflight (killed by a fox). Brother of Pinepaw. A serious and clear headed tom who tries to train himself to never let his emotions get in the way. However, the recklessness of his sister can often bring him out of his steely trance.

Pinepaw; A pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Daughter of the late Lionwing and Pigeonflight, and sister of Oakpaw. She is an adventurous and reckless young cat who rushes into things without thinking ahead and often gets herself hurt or in sticky situations due to this.

Queens:

Palestream; Silver she-cat with yellow eyes. The mother of Sageheart's kits.

Silverkit: Silver she-cat

Elders:

Rainblossom: A blue-gray she-cat with golden eyes. A former kittypet, she came to the clan when her owners moved, and brought her son, Sage, with her. She trained to earn her warrior name, and is content with her life in the woods, though she misses her old home.

Grassclan: Territory; Moors and hills, Founder: Grass

Leader: Antstar (Antstrike); A black tom with green eyes. Has seven out of nine lives. A strong warrior, and famous in the clans for his bitter and long held rivalry with the former leader of Forestclan, Darkstar. It was taken to the point that Antstar provoked a battle with Darkstar over the Log Grounds, the area past the stream border that is home to prey and herbs, all to kill Darkstar. Unlike Darkstar, Antstar was a strategist, and though ahead of everything, trying to plan for every possible outcome he could see. Son of the leader Emberstar, who he desperately tries to live up to. Has seven of nine lives. (Got nine lives of humility, caring, gentleness, forgiveness, thoughtfulness, cunning, joy, justice and relaxedness)

Ashwind; Silver tabby tom with green eyes. Named after his aunt, Ashstar, Ashwind has always had a name to live up to. However, he is nothing like his namesake. Unlike Ashstar, he is nervous and shy, with a jumpy personality. He will always back out of a fight and go the peaceful way if given the option and if not given the option, he will do everything to get it that way. Some say he would have been better suited as a medicine cat, and all were shocked that Antstar chose him as deputy. However, Ashwind has the virtues of being brave in emotions, and not afraid to confront anyone when he sees injustice being said. He just prefers to not take out his claws, no matter what. Grandson of Ivywhisker, son of Rabbitleap and Sagepelt. Mentor to Nightpaw

Medicine Cat; Bramblefoot; A pale brown tabby tom with green eyes. A witty talker who is rather easygoing, unless the right buttons are pressed enough. A talker and a teacher, Bramblefoot eagerly awaits his new apprentice so that he can pass on the lessons he has learned in his life. His only regret of becoming a medicine cat is that he will never know the love of a mate or have kits of his own.

Warriors:

Ferret-tail; Gray tom, green eyes

Sedgethorn; Golden brown tabby she-cat amber eyes

Ivywhisker; A white she-cat with green eyes. Has lost her three daughters and mate, Ivytail, Ashstar, Rabbitleap and Stonestar. She also lost her best friend, Emberstar. Her grief has often blinded her, but she does her best to move on through it. She wishes to have no more kits, but protects all the defenseless ones of the clan with a vengeance, and it is obvious in her eyes that she regrets not being able to save those she lost. She is an expert tracker and hunter, and has a perceptive attitude towards other cats. Mentor to Dapplepaw

Rabbitbreeze; Pale ginger she-cat, green eyes

Stonefang; Gray tom, green eyes

Whitemist; White she-cat with amber eyes

Swiftwing; Gray tabby she-cat with white paws and underbelly with green eyes

Blacktail; Black tom, long tail and green eyes, father of Nightpaw and Dapplepaw

Dawn-nose; Ginger tabby she-cat, green eyes

Poppyfrost; Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Weaselclaw; Ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Featherleaf; Silver she-cat with green eyes

Acornfoot; Brown tom, green eyes

Rainfeather; Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Redpetal; Ginger spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mapleflame; Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Stormhawk; Gray tabby tom with green eyes

Brightleaf; Golden brown spotted tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Morningbird; Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Nightpaw and Dapplepaw

Apprentice:

Nightpaw; A black tom with green eyes. Son of Blacktail and Morningbird, and littermate of Dapplepaw. Nightpaw is an anxious-to-train tom and has high hopes for being a warrior. He makes everything a competition, which can often result in him making unintentional rivals and enemies. He has a dream to become a legendary warrior whose name goes down in history. He has high ambitions, which worries his parents, but he has no concern. He wants to rise in the ranks, train a lot of apprentices and become the legendary Nightstar. Is often accused of having his head in the clouds, to which he proudly admits.

Dapplepaw; A intuitive who always takes initiative. She gets up at dawn and trains or does her chores studiously until sunset. She plans on truly earning her warrior name, and being the best she can be. She too wants to be leader of her clan, but thinks her brother is going about it the wrong way with his flashy antics and flights of fancy, and sees being leader as a much more serious matter. Her and Nightpaw have a deal; whoever becomes leader first will make the other their deputy. Daughter of Blacktail and Morningbird, and littermate of Nightpaw.

Queens:

None at the moment

Elders:

Foxtail; A large, long furred ginger tabby tom with green eyes. The former deputy of Grassclan, and friend of Stormheart. Had no kits, but was always in love with the leader he served under, Crowstar, but never had the guts to tell him. His tales are legend in Grassclan, and he is often called Foxtail the Great, both teasingly and seriously.

Lightbreeze; Ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Others Outside the Clans;

Fearclan: A rouge made clan that wants to become a true clan. Their name means nothing other than the leader thought it sounded cool. They do not believe in Starclan

Leader: Lizard; Silver tabby she-cat, amber eyes. Ambitious yet kind she-cat who made Fearclan.

Deputy: Shatter; White tom with green eyes. A tom who tries to seem like a killer, but has a fond spot for those he takes under his wing and is only dangerous if he or his loved ones are attacked.

Medicine Cat: Destiny; Pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Hawk: Messy furred dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, formerly Hawkpaw of Riverclan

Tribe of Swift Rivers

Leader: Sky Filled with Clouds; White she-cat with blue eyes

Healer; Boulder that Protects Small Bush; Silver tabby tom with green eyes

Important Starclan Cats:

Willowstar (Willowsong); Former leader of Riverclan. Moss-star's sister. The two were very close friends, and told each other everything. When Willowstar became leader, she went to great lengths to keep a good relationship with her sister. Willowstar had no kits of her own, but had relationships with both Troutstar (the leader she was deputy under) and Pebbleheart (the deputy she had before Moss-star). A dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She was a dynamic and persuasive she-cat who was known as a natural born leader and charismatic. Had nine lives of cunning, loyalty, persuasion, leadership, bravery, love, energy, honesty and morality. Willowstar was killed by an unknown warrior in a battle with Shadowclan, as her wounds bled out before she could be healed.

Frogstar (Frogleap); Small gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Former leader of Shadowclan. A nervous and swift tom who has had trouble with the warrior code in the past. When he was an apprentice the Forestclan apprentice, Icepaw, saved him from the paws of a monster. The two followed the plot of falling in love until Icepaw (then Icefur) cut off the relationship when Frogstar (then just a warrior) became deputy. Frogstar was known for being a playful young tom that always had a twinkle in his eye. He was an expert hunter, though a rather lackluster fighter. When Icefur died, he was hit with depression, and soon lost touch with the cats of his clan, leaving his deputy Poppyleaf to become the new leader of the clan. Frogstar eventually died of greencough and is happily reunited with Icefur. His lives were for knowing when to break the rules, love, passion, playfulness, calmness, sympathy, spirit, seriousness and curiosity.

Lizardstar (Lizardclaw); Large gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes, Frogstar's mother. A fierce she-cat who always pushed her son to the limit, as she wanted the best for him. She was often at odds with his carefree personality, and was bitter about his breaking of the warrior code to be with Icefur. However, she let the rules bend, because he was her son. She led her clan through many battles, but always because she felt they were necessary. Determined to the end, she would fight until she lost a life, and even then her retreat was in regret. She was killed fighting ( a badger who threatened the camp), as she always wanted to be. Got her lives for fierceness, love, protectiveness, energy, determination, honesty, knowing when to back down, quick thinking and faith in her clan.

Poppystar (Poppyleaf); Long limbed pale brown tabby she-cat with long fur and green eyes. Poppystar was a calm and mature she-cat, who, even as a kit, never much liked the games the other kits played. She felt very responsible for her parents, as they never had any other kits besides her. Thus, her goal was always to return from every battle so that her parents would be spared form grief. Though she wanted a mate and kits, she never found anyone she loved enough. When her parents died, she knew they would want her to live a full life, and so her eyes turned to the leader position. She became leader after Frogstar died, and she died after many successful moons as Poppystar, until she died from drowning when the lake flooded. Her nine lives were for responsibility, mentoring, carefreeness, energy, dependency so that she can learn to let her clan take the reins sometimes, trust, leadership, courage and determination.

Heatherstar (Heatherfang); Pale ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. The leader of Grassclan before Ashstar, Heatherstar was a sarcastic and sharp tongued cat. She was a ruthless battler who never let her enemy away without a scar to remember her by. She could be gentle however, though many of her interactions with those she was not close to her awkward and stilted. She became leader because of her bravery and strong heart, and the leader she served under knew she would lead Grassclan to new heights. She died in battle with a rogue who tried to attack her cats. She had her nine lives for bravery, strength, speed, gentleness, a warm heart, welcoming, fast thinking, love, and insight.

Ashstar (Ashfeather); Former leader of Grassclan. Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white underbelly. A kind and gentle she-cat as a warrior, she slowly lost her sanity as she got older in her leadership and lost her siblings. She never mated, but she had never wanted to. She was kind to all, and had spent much of her time laboring over trainging her apprentice, as she wanted to make sure the young cats got the best education that they could. She died from a strange illness that took a few of her lives. She got the nine lives of loyalty, certainty, pride, mentoring, intelligence, creativity, caring, sincerity, and honesty.

Emberstar (Emberheart); Former leader of Grassclan. A black she-cat with green eyes. A she-cat who had her eye on being leader ever since she was born. She trained as hard as she could as an apprentice to be the best, and made sure to keep herself in her leaders radar so that she could become a warrior, get an apprentice and be eligible to become a deputy. As soon as she did become deputy, she made sure to take her time with planning all patrols and apprentice training routines to make sure everything went smoothly. As a deputy, she had kits with a rogue who left the territories soon after. With him she had one kit that was born early and was weak when he was born. That kit was Antkit. She kept the kit and her position, and became a leader when Antkit had become an apprentice. She made sure his training was harsh so that he could become a great warrior. Emberstar is legendary in her clan and well known throughout all the other clans for her tales of bravery and triumph. She died of greencough. Her lives were bravery, trust, pride, honor, faith, love, moving on from the past, determination, and open mindedness.

Rabbitleap; Former warrior of Grassclan. Small pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. A bubbly and kind young she-cat who never let bad things get her down. She loved her sisters dearly, and the three were the best of friends. Rabbitleap was a fast runner and was always young at heart, even when she had her kits. She was the one to invite the rogue Sage into their clan and was the one to teach him the warrior code. She died when she was out in the woods with her kits and Sagepelt, protecting her kits and mate from a wild dog. She left behind her kits Ashwind, Featherclaw and Snowkit, who died shortly after he was born.

Stonestar (Stonestorm); Former leader of Grassclan. Large silver tabby tom with white underbelly and blue eyes. He was a clumsy young kit, with paws too big for his legs, but as he got older he grew up. A loyal and brave tom, and an exemplary warrior. He became leader through his hard work, though he never wanted to be leader. He took the position with regret, but soon began to get the hang of it. He feared often for his clan, but made sure to keep a strong face in front of them. He died from a fight with Forestclan, leaving behind his kits (who were apprentices) and mate, Ivywhisker. Got his nine lives of ambition, courage, respect, compassion, loyalty, pride, faith, trust, and adaptability.

Sageheart; A white tom with one green eye and one blue eye. A former rogue (and then a warrior of Grassclan) who lived on the far side of the moors, staying far away from the clan cats. Until one day, his sister decided to leave him to find a new land to live. Sage, not wanting to leave their new home, went to the clan lands, and met Rabbitleap. He trained as a warrior, and was shown to be a brave and selfless tom that just wanted a place to belong in. He died protecting his kits from a dog, his wounds killing him after he was bringing the scared kits back to the camp. He was on his way to becoming deputy at the time, being groomed by the then leader and deputy, Emberstar and Ashfeather.

Darkstar (Darkfang); A thin black tom with green eyes. Darkstar was the former leader of Forestclan, and the bitter rival of Antstar. Born to a timid mother and harsh father, Darkstar soon grew out of the hold of his parents and became independent as a small apprentice. He met Antstar at a Gathering, when the two were apprentices, and thus the rivalry began. They followed the same paths as warriors, and their rivalry threw their clans into war when they became leaders. Darkstar was a fierce yet kind tom who wanted the best for his clan. He loved the thrill of the battle, but never did enjoy killing. Got his nine lives for kindness, forgiveness, compassion, love, protectiveness, bravery, loyalty, strength, and planning.

Ivytail; A silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. The former Grassclan warrior was an adventurous and intelligent she-cat who always had an opinion to speak about. She was the most leader-like one of her siblings, next to the hyper Rabbitleap and shy Ashstar. Ivytail always wanted to be leader, but never did get to be deputy. She was always supportive to her siblings, and made sure they got what they wanted from life. She was controversial in her clan for being a questioner of Starclan. She died in battle with Forestclan.

Icefur; A white she-cat with amber eyes. A former Forestclan warrior who had no siblings and was not very close to her friends. She found a friend in Frogpaw of Shadowclan, and that friendship soon became love. She was a brave and noble cat who was very humble. She was shy towards others, but those close to her knew she had an adventurous side and a wanderlust that could never be quenched. Her leader never did know this, so that is why she has a plain name. She broke off the relationship with Frogstar when he became deputy because of loyalty reasons and because she was pregnant and scared. She died before the kits were born when she was hit by a monster when she was hunting.

Featherclaw; A long furred, thin silver tabby tom with white underbelly and blue eyes. Son of Rabbitleap and Sageheart. He was a fighter, and a born leader. He always wanted to lead his clan to greatness, and his ambition filled his heart. However, he was not evil or ruthless and was actually a loyal and gentle tom when the time called for it. He often used his gentle appearance to fool his enemies into thinking he was weak, and then would attack them until they ran away. He died in battle with Forestclan.

Troutstar (Troutnose); A golden brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. A former Riverclan leader. Troutstar was a hunter at heart, but also used her keen sense to locate and ambush enemies. She was more of a planner than a doer, but her plans were always flawless. She died from hitting her head and drowning, trying to save an apprentice (Shadepaw, who went on to become Shadeclaw). Her lives were for love, protection, mentoring, remembering, consideration, acceptance, fighting, loyalty, and quick thinking.

Pebbleheart; A dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. The deputy before Moss-star, he died before he became leader. He was killed protecting Willowstar, the cat he loved. He always put his clan first, but also cared for the other clans. His heart often betrayed him, and he would fall in love when he knew it would be unrequited. He didn't care, and would protect those he loved to the death, even if they did not love him back. He was a brave and abnormally outgoing cat, who would often train apprentices who weren't even his own.


	2. Chapter 1

**All right, so this is my first Warrior Cat's story, but I've had the idea and characters in my head for a very long time now. The point of views might switch from cat to cat, but the main character is Reedfire. There will also be flashbacks, and those will be in italics, as will thoughts and dream sequences. **

** I don't own Warrior Cats or it's universe.**

**Chapter 1**

_Reedfire awoke to the rustling of the den _around her. Ears twitching, she stretched and pushed herself up to her paws. Blinking her still tired eyes, she padded out of the wide and low juniper bush the warrior's den was made out of.

The Riverclan camp was in the dip between hills on a island, with bubbly and noisy rivers surrounding them. The leader's den, where Reedfire's mother Moss-star slept, was in the thick trunk of a willow tree with an entrance hidden by boulders and she spoke from the wide and thin branches. The medicine cat den was a crevice in the higher part of the hills that had numerous ledges leading up to it. The apprentices slept in an old badgers den that was right next to the elders den. The elder's den was half of an old log that had thick bushes creating a roof over it to block out the harsh sun and cold rain. The queens slept in a thick bramble thicket that had an opening to crawl out of. The edge of the hills that sheltered the camp had numerous bushes, brambles and willow tree's surrounding it, but there was nothing to shield the camp itself things like sunlight, rain, snow, or predatory birds.

Reedfire looked around, her blue eyes searching for any of her friends. She sighed in relief as she set her eyes on Blackfeather. She bounded over to the black she-cat. "Blackfeather, you on for any patrols today?" Reedfire asked she got over to the she-cat. Blackfeather shook her head.

"Not that I know of," she elaborated. "Crowtalon hasn't set up the patrols yet."

"The warrior's are just waking up," Reedfire pointed out. "How about you and I do the dawn hunting patrol?" She suggested. Blackfeather nodded, rising to her feet.

"I would like that," she answered, smiling. Reedfire glanced around, looking for more cats to join them. A hunting patrol usually had five cats, and she wanted five cats whose company she enjoyed. She found two of those cats as they padded out of the warrior's den, chattering to each other. "Hey, Flamestep, Maplesplash! Wanna go on a hunting patrol with Blackfeather and I?" The two considered her offer, and nodded, changing course to move over to them.

"Who else will we ask?" Maplesplash questioned. "Beetlewhisker?"

Reedfire shook her head. "I was actually thinking Falconwing." She saw the silent giggle in Blackfeather's amber eyes. The she-cat knew how much Reedfire liked Falconwing, in a more-than-friends way. Thankfully, Blackfeather was nothing if not trustworthy. She would never let the secret slip.

Flamestep jumped up, heading back to the warrior's den. "I'll go get him!" He called. He soon came back with Falconwing in tow, though the pale brown tabby tom didn't look too happy to be woken up. Reedfire nodded and began to walk towards Crowtalon, who was standing by the edge of camp with Shadeclaw.

"Crowtalon," she yelled over to her brother. "I've set up a hunting patrol, is it alright if we go out?"

"Usually I set the patrols," Crowtalon reminded her. Reedfire smirked.

"True, but I decided to set up my own."

"Mousebrain."

"Can we go or not?"

Crowtalon smiled. "Go, go. Oh, and are you going to the Gathering tonight?"

Reedfire stared back at him. "You and Moss-star decide who goes," she stated.

"Do you want to go, I mean."

Reedfire nodded eagerly. "Definitely."

Crowtalon nodded to Shadeclaw as he stood up. "I'll go talk to Moss-star now. Can you lead the dawn patrol?" He asked his brother.

"Of course. I'll take Darkwind and Bluepaw with me," he told the deputy.

Crowtalon nodded as he walked away. "Good idea. Make sure to be safe around the Forestclan border. I'm worried that Honeystar will be jumpy since their leader just died a moon ago. Don't cause any trouble with them."

"Alright."

Crowtalon turned back to Reedfire. "You need anything else?"

"Nope."

"Then you can go," he prompted.

Reedfire rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go."

After a bit of arguing, the patrol decided to go to the Willow Pond. It was a small pond that had plenty of fish, and was almost hidden by willow tree's that had leaves reaching the ground. The area was very serene and a great place to hunt.

The cats had situated themselves on the edge of the water, fur pricking up when the still chilly waters lapped at their paws. Even though it was newleaf, the air still held the cold, and the warm weather had yet to appear for more than a day at a time. They had been hunting for a while, each having amassed a few fish, when the calm air was torn.

** "**So, who thinks Honeystar and Antstar will fight tonight?" Reedfire asked suddenly, itching to break the silence that had fallen upon the group.

** "**I don't know," Blackfeather murmured. "I don't want anyone to fight."

"Nobody want's a fight," Reedfire pointed out, " but that doesn't mean there won't be one."

"Maybe they'll just kill each other on the FourTrunks," Falconwing joked. FourTrunks was four stumps of a group of pine trees, which the leaders jumped onto to deliver the news of the clans at the Gatherings.

"Falconwing!" Reedfire reprimanded. "That would be terrible!"

"But funny."

"Not funny," Reedfire responded.

"Does anyone else wanna go back?" Flamestep questioned, rising to her paws. "We've got a lot of prey, and then the next hunting patrol can come out."

"I'm good with it, just wait a second," Reedfire stated. She peered into the water, seeing a small silver fish dart to and fro. She raised her paw, unsheathing her claws and readying herself to strike. She waited until the fish was directly beneath her chin, and then _splash! _She brought the fish up into the air and it landed on the ground. It wiggled around until Reedfire bit the back of its neck, killing the prey. "Alright, we can go." She picked up the fish she had caught, and waited until the others did the same. They walked back to camp, silent as they made sure to not drop any of the prey.

The camp was thriving when they got back to it, and they saw the next hunting patrol, consisting of Beetlewhisker, Mistybrook, Palefang, Duskthorn and Brightfrost. They saw them off as they dropped their prey onto the pile. Reedfire looked around for Crowtalon, and saw him heading into Moss-star's den. "I'll be right back," she told her friends, as she walked over to her mother's den.

She walked in just, as Crowtalon was about to say something. She ducked her head in apology as she padded to sit next to her brother. "So, who's going to the Gathering?" She asked, hope gleaming in her eyes.

"Why, you wanna go?" Crowtalon asked.

"Yeah," she answered."

Moss-star interrupted before either could say anymore. "Actually, I know who I want to go. This will be a strange Gathering. It always is after a leader has died, or there has been a battle. Things will be tense. Because of that, I want cats I think won't cause a fight."

"Those being?" Crowtalon prompted.

Moss-star answered slowly, obviously going over the answer in her head as she spoke. "Everybody except Shadeclaw, Palefang, Graystream, and Willowblaze,"

"Some of our more argumentative cats," Crowtalon added.

"Exactly."

"I'll tell Willowblaze," Reedfire offered. "I'll see her soon anyway."

Reedfire padded out as she spoke, back to her waiting group of friends. She sighed internally as she noticed that Willowblaze had joined them. The small she-cat would be mad that she would not be going to the Gathering.

"Well?" Flamestep questioned before she even had a chance to sit herself down.

Sitting down and curling her tail around her paws, she answered. "All of us except Willowblaze and a few others. Sorry," she added, with a nod to her friend.

Willowblaze shook her had, flicking her ears. "It's fine," she responded. "Just tell me how everything goes. And if Foxfang gives you any trouble, cut his ear off."

Beetlewhisker gasped jokingly. "Dear Starclan, Willowblaze! You really hate him."

"I really do."

Falconwing smirked. "Good thing you're not going then," he pointed out.

"Good point," Reedfire laughed. She then noticed Beetlewhisker, who had begun to stare intently towards the medicine den. Sandflight was standing out front of it, her eyes coursing over the cats in the camp, concern filling them to the brim. "What's up with Sandflight?" Reedfire asked.

"She's usually really relaxed," Maplesplash added, her own blue eyes fixing on the golden medicine cat.

"Probably worried about the Gathering tonight. Maybe she thinks there'll be a fight, like last time." Beetlewhisker's voice was dark as she remembered the last Gathering. A fight had broken out, though no claws had been used, between the Forestclan and Grassclan warriors. Reedfire nodded, feeling unsatisfied.

"Yeah, that might be it," she murmured. She shook herself, trying to change the topic. "Anyway, did I tell you about Sparrowpaw's first hunting mission?" The others shook their heads, as she knew they would, now curious as to how the young apprentice had done on her first real hunt. Reedfire smiled as she relayed the tale, the sun high in the sky and warming their pelts as the clouds that had been out since dawn passed away. Even Sandflight, who Reedfire was keeping an eye on, had seemed to calm down at the sight of the peaceful, content camp.


End file.
